1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic component mounting system which mounts an electronic component onto a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic component mounting field, a mounting line which links a plurality of mounting-related apparatuses for executing operations for mounting an electronic component onto a substrate to each other is generally used. There is a case where a plurality of mounting lines are disposed in one floor in a production factory, and it is possible to perform mass production of mounted substrates by performing mounting work together in each mounting line. In the related art, since operation situations of each mounting line are integrally managed floor by floor, an electronic component mounting system which is configured by disposing mounting line management apparatuses (management system) in each mounting line, and by connecting the plurality of mounting line management apparatuses to an integrated management apparatus (integrated system) via a communication network, such as a LAN, is suggested (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-86517).
The mounting line management apparatus accesses the integrated management apparatus, and reads out production data which is necessary for producing the substrate, and in addition to this, sends mounting operation information received from the mounting line, such as the number of produced substrates or the number of used electronic components, to the integrated management apparatus. The integrated management apparatus stores the production data and component library data including identification information of the electronic component which are used in each mounting line, and in addition to this, collects and manages the operation information which is sent from each mounting line.
However, an electronic component mounting apparatus of the mounting-related apparatus which configures the mounting line mounts the electronic component supplied by a tape feeder onto the substrate. The tape feeder sends a carrier tape which accommodates a plurality of electronic components at an interval, and supplies each of the electronic components to a component picking-up position by a mounting head. The carrier tape is accommodated being wound around a supply reel (accommodating body), and a barcode label in which the identification information of the electronic component is recorded is attached to the supply reel. When the supply reel is mounted on the tape feeder, the identification information is read out from the barcode label by using a barcode reader provided in the mounting line. In addition, based on the identification information, collation work for determining whether or not the electronic component accommodated in the supply reel is incorrect, is performed. In the related art, the collation work is performed by the integrated management apparatus, and the identification information read out by the barcode reader is sent to the integrated management apparatus via the mounting line management apparatus. In addition, mounting work is performed after the collation work by the integrated management apparatus is completed.